<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes by earsXfeet6669</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986388">does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/earsXfeet6669/pseuds/earsXfeet6669'>earsXfeet6669</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy, One Direction (Band), Voyná i mir | War and Peace - Leo Tolstoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anachronistic, Multi, au - one direction</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:41:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27986388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/earsXfeet6669/pseuds/earsXfeet6669</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha is sold to the hottest boy band in Russia, Один Direction. Her family will be rich if she marries Andrei Bolkonsky, but what happens when fellow band member Anatole Kuragin catches her eye?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anatole Vasilyevich Kuragin &amp; Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova, Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky/Natalya "Natasha" Ilyinichna Rostova, Pyotr "Pierre" Kirillovich Bezukhov/Andrei Nikolayevich Bolkonsky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>does it ever drive you crazy just how fast the night changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Natasha, you’re so lucky,” said Nikolai as the two approached the carriage that was to take Natasha to her new life, “I wish dad would sell me to a member of <br/>Один Direction.” Natasha felt giddy. For some girls, being sold to a boy band would be a punishment, but for Natasha, who had loved Один Direction for years it was practically a dream. Her, engaged to Andrei Bolkonsky! <br/>	“There’s still four more members,” teased Natasha, giving Nikolai one last hug before she stepped into the carriage headed towards Moscow. Slowly, she watched her old life melt away, and could only wonder what the future would hold.</p><p>The first thing Natasha heard as she stepped into the palace where the Один Direction boys lived was the chords of her favorite song. She dashed down the halls, following the sound of strings until she burst into what was presumably the Один Direction practice room. The five group members finished the song while Natasha stood frozen, starstruck. Here in the flesh were Andrei Bolkonsky, Pierre Bezukhov, Denisov, Anatole Kuragin and Napoleon Bonaparte. Andrei stepped forward.<br/>“You must be Natasha. Your brother told us this one might be your favorite.”<br/>“Yes! I love that one! I mean, i love all of them, but that one in particular…” Natasha trailed off, worried she was rambling. <br/>“Anyways, you must know us all by now,” Andrei said, not in a cocky way but simply because it was the truth. They were the most popular boy band in all of Russia, after all. Of course Natasha knew who they were. Awkwardly, Andrei offered her a hand, and Natasha shook it. She could hardly believe this was her life!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is a short first chapter but i hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>